Todo por una apuesta
by Anime-love0001
Summary: Que pasaria si las gerentes de Raimon hacen una apuesta para confesar sentimientos? Mal sumary


**Hola aquí les traigo un mini-fic que escribi porque no podía dormir la otra historia la continuare mas tarde ahora este capitulo contiene escenas TenmaXAoi, ShindouXAkane y KirinoXMidori (no dejare nunca ese habito)**

**Yo-Chicos por favor!**

**Tenma-Inazuma Eleven GO! **

**Kirino-No le pertenece a Regis-san**

**Shindou-Si no a Leven-5 **

**Yo-Algun dia todos les juro trabajaremos en Leven-5 bien disfruten el fic…**

Todo por una apuesta…

Era un dia en Inazuma Town en donde los chicos estaban en su práctica y la gerentes platicaban entre ellas…

Akane-Hagamos una apuesta

Midori-Que tipo de apuesta?

Aoi-Ya se la que le confiese sus sentimientos al chico que le gusta tendrá 500$ de las perdedoras y si todas ganamos iremos al cine con los chicos

Midori-Me ves cara de banco?

Akane-Acepto

Midori-Ya que

Aoi-Bien no me echare para atrás pero para pensar mejor quienes son los chicos?

Akane-Shin-sama (con florecitas alrededor de su cabeza)

Midori-Bastante obvia

Aoi-Ah ya saben (Viendo a Tenma y suspirando)

Midori-Demonios (Viendo a Kirino aceptar el pase de Shindou)

Akane-Cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de la cita?

Aoi-Tenemos hasta las 5 del dia de mañana quien no se presente fue la perdedora o perdedoras ok?

Midori-Ok tenemos que dar el dinero de una ves?

Aoi-Preferiblemente (Sacando un billete de 500$)

Akane-(También saca su dinero)

Midori-(Resignada saca su dinero)

En eso a los chicos les toca el descanso y caminan hacia ellas Aoi guarda el dinero y les dice:

Aoi-Bien nos vemos mañana a las 5 en la torre

Midori-Ok

Akane-Con o sin novios?

Aoi-Preferible con novios

Akane-Bien (Sacando el agua embotellada)

Lo que no sabían era que 3 chicos escucharon eso y no les gusto para nada…

Kirino-Quienes serán esos novios? (Celoso)

Shindou-Seran mejores que nosotros? (Muy celoso)

Tenma-No lo se pero las perdimos por cobardes… (Deprimido)

Después de algún tiempo la práctica acabo y Akane se dio valor para preguntarle algo a Shindou…

Akane-Shin-sama puedo hablar con usted?

Shindou-Claro Akane que necesitas?

Akane-Em bueno yo quería decirle que ay Shin-sama usted… (Sonrojada)

Shindou-Yo que?

Akane-Usted m- me gu-gusta mucho (Sonrojada)

Shindou-Akane tu y yo no puede ser tu tienes novio (Sonrojado y celoso)

Akane-No tengo ningún novio no diga cosas

Shindou-Me alegro pero va a cambiar eso ahora

Akane-Shin-sama

Shindou-Akane respondo tus sentimientos quieres ser mi novia?

Akane-Shin-sama claro

En eso se pegan sonrojados y se besan tiernamente **NA: Amo lo cursi **

En otro lugar Tenma quería preguntarle a Aoi quien era el dichoso novio ese de Aoi pero cuando vio su casa paro en seco y Aoi se detuvo también…

Tenma-Aoi te acompaño hasta tu casa

Aoi-Espera Tenma quiero preguntarte algo

Tenma-Dime que es?

Aoi-Yo t-te gusto? (Sonrojada)

Tenma-Si pero lo nuestro no puede ser Aoi tu tienes novio y… (Se calló porque Aoi lo estaba besando y muy sonrojados se separaron)

Aoi-Yo no tengo novio

Tenma-Bien en ese caso Aoi quieres ser mi novia?

Aoi-Si quiero

Y se vuelven a besar NA: ¡TenmaXAoi por siempre!

En otro lugar…

Midori caminaba por la calle pensando en cómo decirle a Kirino que lo amaba tal vez no iría y dejaría a sus amigas con vio seguramente disfrutarlos en eso se choca con alguien…

Midori-Perdon estas bien?

Kirino-Si tu estas bien? (Extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a pararse)

Midori-Si gracias (agarrando su mano sonrojada)

Kirino-Perdona mi atrevimiento pero tu novio te dejo sola?

Midori-A que te refieres? **NA: Ya todos se tratan con confianza en este fic nada de sempais ni eso **

Kirino-Tienes novio no?

Midori-No no tengo y Kirino tengo que confesarte algo

Kirino-Te escucho

Midori-Tú me gustas (Bajito y sonrojada)

Kirino-No te escuche perdón

Midori-Tu me gustas Kirino-kun (Sonrojada y con voz más fuerte)

Kirino-Midori-san tú también me gustas y quería pedirte si quisieras ser mi novia?

Midori-Acepto

Se acercan timidos y se besan…

Al dia siguiente a las 5…

Akane-Apurate Shindou llegaremos tarde

Shindou-Corro lo más rápido que puedo Akane

Akane-Llegamos

Con TenmaXAoi…

Tenma-Aoi espérame

Aoi-Espera ya vi a Akane

Tenma-Era una cita doble?

Aoi-Triple tal vez Akane!

Con ShindouXAkane…

Akane-Mira ahí esta Aoi-chan (Jalando a Shindou de la mano)

Shindou-Era doble la cita?

Akane-Triple parece ahí vienen Midori-chan y Kirino-kun

Midori-Bien llegamos a donde vamos?

Aoi-Vamos a comprar ropa!

Akane-Estoy de acuerdo!

Chicos-Oh no eso no…

2 horas después…

Kirino-Como nos convencieron de esto

Shindou-Ni idea

Akane-Dejen de quejarse ahora vamos a comer

Tenma-Comida!

En el restaurant…

Shindou-Bien cuenten porque fue una triple cita?

Aoi-Lo que paso fue que… (Les empieza a contar lo de la apuesta y todo)

Tenma-Y todo fue por una apuesta?

Akane-Si

Kirino-Agradezco a esa estúpida apuesta (Abraza a Midori)

Shindou-Yo igual (abrazando a Akane)

Tenma-Y pensar que todo fue por una apuesta de chicas… (Besando a Aoi)

Fin…

**Les gusto dejen sus reviews y el próximo one-short sera un Endaki les aviso bueno adiós! **


End file.
